Jupiter's Handmaidens
by MythicalDaisiea
Summary: Kohaku thought she was an ordinary, if not slightly dreamy, high school girl. Then, she met Makoto Kino, and realised her past and destiny were as one... to be Sailor Jupiter's handmaiden...
1. A Fateful Meeting! Makoto's Brief Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Sailor Moon, except OCs. All hail Naoko Takeuchi!**

* * *

Kohaku Himura wandered along the road to school. She wasn't hurrying, but she wasn't deliberately lagging behind either. It was a nice sunny day, and Summer was just starting.

She walked slowly down the pavement, staring into space. She didn't notice the girl coming towards her until it was too late.

Kohaku crashed into the girl, knocking both of them to the ground. "Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry!" she gabbled, grabbing her briefcase.

"You don't need to apologise that much, it's fine," said the girl, getting to her feet and brushing down her skirt. She held her hand out to Kohaku. Kohaku took it gratefully, and the girl pulled her to her feet with surprising strength. She was very tall, with dark ginger hair and green eyes. She wore pink rose earrings. Suddenly, Kohaku recognised her. "You're that really strong girl in the second year!" She thought for a moment. "Kino Makoto-sempai!"

Kino-sempai looked at Kohaku. "You know me?"

"Yeah! You're well known for your strength! My name's Himura Kohaku, nice to meet you!"

"You mean, you're not scared of me?"

"Well, maybe a bit..." Kohaku trailed off.

Kino-sempai ruffled Kohaku's flaming red hair and smiled. "Don't worry about it kid, I'm just glad you're not running away."

Kohaku said adamantly, "Why would I do that? I owe you an apology. Is there anything I can do to make up for knocking you over?"

"It's fine, I wasn't really looking where I was going either. Don't worry about it."

Kohaku looked at Kino-sempai admiringly. She envied her, for her strength, and the way she wasn't afraid of anything. Well, Kohaku thought her herself was pretty fearless too. "Well, see you round Kino-sempai."

"Bye Himura."

Kohaku ran away from Kino-sempai, smiling. "That proves it," she said to herself. "Kino-sempai's not that scary after all!"

* * *

Makoto watched Himura run off. For some reason, she found herself already feeling as if she'd known her for a long time. Unbidden, a memory flashed to the forefront of her mind, one from the Silver Millenium. She tried to grab onto it, but it slipped away as quickly as it had come. She shook her head, and continued on her way to school, briefcase slung over her shoulder.

At the school gates, she saw Ami reading a book. "Good morning Ami-chan!" she called, raising a hand.

Ami saw her and removed her glasses. "Good morning Mako-chan," she replied. "I think Usagi-chan and Mina-chan are going to be late again."

"Talking of being late, we'd better get to class ourselves," laughed Makoto. Usagi and Minako were nearly always late - in fact, it was unlikely for them to be on time.

"Yes, I agree," Ami said, putting her book away. "Ah, there are Usagi-chan and Mina-chan." Makoto turned to see Usagi and Minako sprinting in the distance, hair flying. As they arrived, Makoto could hear them panting heavily.

"Hi guys, what held you up this time?" asked Makoto, as they all started walking into school. "At least you weren't technically late."

"They're making a Sailor Senshi game!" announced Minako.

"But it's specifically says on the poster Sailor Moon," retorted Usagi.

"But of course it's going to have the whole team in it," said Minako, flicking her hair behind her. "I would be horrified if it didn't have the Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, in it. After all, she is the most attractive."

"Aw Mina-chan, put a stick in it," said Makoto, thumping her briefcase on her head. "Of course it'll have us all in it."

"Hey, Mako-chan!"

They all laughed as they headed off to class. As she left the others, the memory flashed through Makoto's head again. This time, she saw it. It was of a girl, dressed in a sailor fuku, with flaming red hair and amber eyes.

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Daisiea here, nice to meet you.**

 **I started this story off a whim, with no planning whatsoever. I don't even know what the fukus are going to look like for my OCs, heh heh!**


	2. Himura Kohaku: A Reincarnation!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only my OCs.**

* * *

Makoto blinked her eyes blearily. All night, she had been sleeping on and off. Through her dreams, the mysterious Senshi had been appearing randomly, and every time she had seen her Makoto had woken up with a start.

She yawned as she locked her apartment door. Putting her key in her pocket, her mind fell back to the fall of Galaxia. It had been a year since then, and the year had been peaceful. So peaceful that Makoto was even guilty of forgetting her transformation rod at times.

"Mako-chan! Hiii!" Makoto jumped, then relaxed. It was just Minako, waving frantically. She fell in alongside Minako, and yawned again. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I kept having funny dreams," Makoto replied. She didn't go into further detail, and Minako didn't ask. "Anyway, what brings you out so early?"

"Don't say it like you're surprised!" retorted Minako. "I just decided to try and be on time today, that's all!"

"Okay, okay." Makoto's thoughts wandered as they walked along the road to school. Yesterday, this had been where she had (literally) bumped into Himura. Funny, she just couldn't get that girl out of her head.

"Kino-sempai! Good morning!" It was Himura, running towards them.

"Who are they?" whispered Minako into her ear. "Is she a friend?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Makoto. "I met her yesterday, and she seems pretty nice."

Himura reached the two quickly, and greeted Minako formally. "Himura Kohaku, nice to meet you."

"Aino Minako."

"Are you Kino-sempai's friend?" asked Himura, inquisitive.

"Yeah," replied Minako brightly. "Himura-san, how did you meet Makoto-chan?"

"Well..." Himura twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "I crashed into her."

"You sound like Usagi-chan!" Minako laughed. "She's always meets people like that." Makoto worried that Himura might take that as an insult, but she didn't, and laughed along with Minako.

"I tend to be a bit ditzy," she said. "Your friend is funny, Kino-sempai. Are all your friends so nice as Aino-sempai?"

"Rei-chan can be a bit grumpy," Minako said. "But she goes to a different school."

"You could meet them if you like," Makoto said suddenly, surprising herself. "We normally meet by the school gates."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Kino-sempai!" Himura jumped into the air. "I'd love to!"

Makoto smiled. Somehow, she already considered this girl a good friend.

* * *

Kohaku followed Kino-sempai and Aino-sempai to school. She liked the funny, warm, blonde girl who was with Kino-sempai. It was strange how she seemed to fit in with Kino-sempai. Almost like they'd been together in another life... now, where did that thought come from?

"Look," said Aino-sempai, as they neared the school gates. "That's Ami-chan."

"What's her full name?" Kohaku asked. She didn't want to seem rude, and address the blue-haired girl improperly.

"Mizuno Ami."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "You mean, Mizuno-sempai, the brightest person in second year?"

"Yes, you could call her that." As they neared Mizuno-sempai, she looked up and waved just a little. "Hi Ami-chan!" exclaimed Aino-sempai, bouncing forwards.

"Good morning, I see you aren't late today," Mizuno-sempai said. She closed her book and put it back in her bag.

"Why is everybody going on about how I'm not late?!" fumed Aino-sempai. Kino-sempai laughed.

Kohaku watched them all interact. They seemed to fit together, even though they were all quite different. _How did they all get together in the first place?_ Kohaku wondered. _There must have been somebody_...

"If you're on time, will Usagi-chan be early too?" mused Mizuno-sempai.

"I doubt it," Kino-sempai replied. "If she is, it's a miracle."

"W-who's Usagi-chan-sempai?" Kohaku asked nervously.

Kino-sempai turned to Kohaku. "Usagi-chan," she said with a smile, "is the one who brought us all together."

"Ohhh..." _So Usagi-chan-sempai is the glue._

"Mako-chan, who's your friend?" Mizuno-sempai asked.

"I'm Himura Kohaku, nice to meet you Mizuno-sempai," said Kohaku formally.

"Nice to meet you too," Mizuno-sempai replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "I'd better get to class," said Kohaku, starting to walk away. "Goodbye, Kino-sempai, Aino-sempai, Mizuno-sempai."

* * *

The three girl watched Himura walk away. Suddenly, Usagi popped up beside them. "Good morning!" She had Luna on her shoulders. "What are you looking at?"

"Mako-chan's new friend," Minako said. "The girl with red hair."

As Usagi saw the girl disappearing into the building, Luna did a strange thing. She stood up on Usagi's shoulders and let out a meow of surprise. "What is it Luna?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I think I just got a strange vibe, seeing that girl," Luna said.

"You mean, she could be an enemy?" asked Ami.

"No, it wasn't that sort of vibe..." Luna trailed off. "It's possible, it's just about possible..."

"What's possible?" Usagi inquired.

"It's possible that she is a reincarnation of a resident of Silver Millenium." Luna jumped down from Usagi's shoulders and faced the girls. "As you know, Queen Serenity used the Crescent Moon Wand to give you all new lives, and the same was true for some of the residents of Silver Millenium. Actually, I never expected to come across one."

"You mean, she could have been somebody that we knew?" Ami asked.

"Yes. And it's possible that if she meets Usagi, her memories might awaken," Luna exclaimed.

"But is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Minako questioned.

"To be honest, I don't know," answered Luna.

 _That would explain why I felt that I knew her,_ thought Makoto. _But then, who is she to me?_ The unknown Senshi flickered into view again, and a phrase came into Makoto's head.

 _"As Princess Jupiter's Handmaiden, I shall protect her and the planet Jupiter! I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Volcanoes, Sailor Io!"_

* * *

 **Second chapter! Yay!**

 **I said earlier that this has had no planning, and that is true. So, please can people, either in a review or Private Message, send me ideas for the bad guys. It will be greatly appreciated and I shall give you credit.**

 **Daisiea xx**


	3. Meeting of Memory!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon, except OCs.**

* * *

After school, the girls met up at their favourite cafe. Makoto was still thinking about Himura. And the memory from Silver Millenium. _Sailor Io... who is she?_

"Hey, Mako-chan, you seem down," commenting Usagi, blowing bubbles in her milkshake. "You getting a cold or something?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine," Makoto said. "Hey, can I get a refill?"

After the waitress took her glass away, Minako said, "So, let us resume our discussion about this Sailor Moon arcade game." Everybody sighed. Minako kept insisting on bringing this up, and it was driving them crazy. "So, has anybody seen the preview?"

"Huh? Preview?" Usagi looked at Minako with a confused expression.

"Seriously, Usagi-chan, you don't know what a preview is?" It was Rei, who had just arrived, sliding into a seat beside Ami. Rei took on a studious expression. "A preview is a sneak peek of something coming up. Like, a trailer for a film."

"I know what a preview is, thank you very much!" exclaimed Usagi hotly. "I just haven't seen it yet!"

"Well, how was I meant to know, since you're so much of an idiot most of the time, Odango-head!" Rei retorted, and the two girls began a full on glaring contest.

"Stupid miko!"

"Odango-idiot!"

"Fire breath!"

"Fatso!"

"Rei-chaaan! Grrrrr!"

The other girls ignored Rei and Usagi. Makoto accepted her drink from the waitress. "Thanks."

"So, about the game..." began Minako.

"Not now Minako," said Makoto, taking a sip. "Let those two fight it out first."

"I guess that sounds sensible."

"They can go on for a while," Ami commented. She glanced at her watch. "I need to go in a few minutes, though."

"What for?" inquired Makoto.

"Oh, I'm tutoring a boy who's struggling with school. He asked for help yesterday, and this was the soonest time both him and I were available."

"A boy, huh?" said Minako, sidling up to Ami. "Is he cute? Nice? Friendly?"

"Um..." Ami awkwardly shuffled away from Minako. "He's quite friendly..."

"Ha!" Minako looked triumphant. "I knew it! It's a date, isn't it?!"

"Ehhhh?" Usagi broke off from the glaring contest, looking shocked. "Ami's going on a date?"

"No, it's not a date!" Ami exclaimed, blushin profusely. "I'm just helping him!" She stood up, and grabbed her briefcase. "I'm going!"

* * *

Kohaku gripped her purse. She loved sweets, and this chocolate bargain was irresistible. _Two giant bars for one!_ the signs yelled.

After paying for the chocolate, she left the store and set off towards the park, intending to enjoy it on a grassy hill. As she passed the arcade, a large glossy poster caught her eye. "A Sailor Moon video game..." she murmured. "How cool... Sailor Moon is so amazing..." She stopped, and turned to examine the poster. "I wish I could be like Sailor Moon." Sighing, she continued on towards the park.

Suddenly, a girl wearing her school uniform hurried out of a cafe nearby. As she passed Kohaku, Kohaku recognized her as Kino-sempai's friend, Mizuno Ami. She glanced across to the cafe, and, sure enough, Kino-sempai and her friends were there, accompanied by a blonde, pigtail-wearing girl and a raven-haired girl.

The blonde girl looked up, caught sight of Kohaku, and talked quickly to the rest of the group. Then she looked up again, and cheerily smiled and waved. Kohaku cautiously waved back and entered the cafe. "Hi!" said the odango-wearing girl. "You're Himura Kohaku, aren't you? My name's Tsukino Usagi!"

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, Tsukino-sempai." Himura thought Tsukino-sempai seemed familiar from somewhere. Something to do with the hairstyle...

"There's no need to be so informal, call me Usagi! Would you mind if-"

"Sailor Moon!" Everybody's eyes jolted to Kohaku, all talk at the table . They seemed a little freaked out, and Kohaku shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Um... Sorry, did I say something inappropriate... I, uh, just thought that Tsuki- no, Usagi-san's hairstyle was similar to Sailor Moon's." Immediately, the atmosphere relaxed. Aino-sempai let out a loud, fake-sounding laugh.

"Oh, yeah," said Usagi-san awkwardly. "Ha ha, I'm a fan. Hey, can I call you Kohaku-chan?"

"Yeah, fine. Then, being a Sailor Moon fan, have you heard about the new video game?" Kohaku asked. Everybody groaned, except for Aino-sempai, whose eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it so much! I hope they use all the Senshi, especially Sailor Venus. She's the best!" Usagi-san shot a dirty look at Aino-sempai. "After Sailor Moon of course. But the attacks and outfits..." Aino-sempai gabbled on, scaring Kohaku slightly. She backed away slightly. "Uh, I might go now," said Kohaku. "Gotta get home before the chocolate melts, y'know?"

"Run while you can," said Kino-sempai in a stage whisper.

"Bye-bye."

"Bye, Kohaku-chan!" burbled Usagi-san. As Usagi's eyes met hers, a jolt of pain flashed through Kohaku's vision. She stumbled unsteadily. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, just a headache," replied Kohaku. "Maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See ya."

Kohaku tottered out of the cafe. An image burned itself into her mind, of a tall woman who reminded her of Kino-sempai, and a horrible, aching pain in her heart. _What's happening to me?_ she wondered. _I hope I can get home before passing out..._

* * *

Usagi looked on with concern as Kohaku staggered away. "I hope she's okay?" she thought aloud.

"You may have accidentally kick-started her memory regeneration," announced Luna, leaping gracefully onto the table along with Artemis.

"Is that a bad, or a good thing?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Could be either. She could have been a harmless resident of Silver Millenium, a noble in the court, or even a brainwashed soldier from Earth," replied Luna. "However, Artemis."

"Right here!" the white cat exclaimed.

"Follow Himura Kohaku and make sure she is fine. Alert us if she seems to have regained her memory."

"Will do." Artemis sprung down from the table and raced away.

Makoto watched on. She had to ask Luna this question. "Luna..." she began shyly.

"What is it?"

"Who was Sailor Io?"

* * *

 **Hi readers! Sorry for the wait, I was only writing this in ten minute shifts. Does anybody recognise the similarity between Kohaku and Usagi just before they become Sailor Senshi!**

 **Nya!**


End file.
